poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Plan to stop Airachnid/Henry's corruption
This is how the plan to stop Airachnid and Henry's corruption goes in Battle of the Machine Robos. at the Autobot base, the gang set about stopping Airachnid Matau T. Monkey: So, do any of you know a plan to stop Airachnid? Buck the Weasel: I don't know, Matau. But I think Airachnid is looking for her next target. I won't allow her to corrupt Ryan like what she did to Thomas' red mate, mate. Crash Bandicoot: You're right, Buck. Thomas: Discord, is there any way to reverse the hypnosis corruption spell? Discord: Yes there is, Thomas. The only way to reverse the hypnosis corruption spell is with a legendary relic called the Matrix of Friendship. Thomas: Right. Ryan, Toby, Edward, Henry, Gordon, you're coming with me. Matau T. Monkey: Wait, Thomas! Crash and I are coming with you. Thomas: Yes, Matau. You and Crash will come along. race into the Groundbridge and arrive at Airachnid's lair Matau T. Monkey: That's a nice ship. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Matau. That is the ship Strongarm and I rescued Sideswipe from. Thomas: Everyone, take out your weapons and split up. Airachnid could be ready to strike at any moment. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. his Keyblade Crash, do you got your Keyblade? Crash Bandicoot: his Keyblade Yes, Ryan. Matau T. Monkey: his Keyblade I've got mine too, Master Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Good for you, Matau. Gordon, Henry, Toby and Edward have you four got your weapons? Gordon: Yes. All ready for battle. splits up. Henry is searching in a clearing until Airachnid suddenly appears Airachnid: working her powers on Henry Henry, don't you realize that your friends have betrayed you? I am the only one you can rely upon now. him of colour Henry: You're right, my master. Thomas and his friends must be exterminated! Airachnid: Excellent. Two down and three Trainbots to go. Bertram T. Monkey: I agree with you, Airachnid. and Bertram run off just as Thomas, Ryan, Gordon, Edward and Toby arrive Ryan F-Freeman: Henry! My friends and I are so worried about you. Henry: So what? Thomas: Why do you act a bit strange, Henry? Henry: You took me under your wing, I was your friend. But now, you just take all the glory and act like I'm a piece of dirt. Ryan F-Freeman: What are you talking about? We are your friends, Henry. Gordon: Ryan is right and Airachnid corrupted you like what she did to James. Henry: Well, Airachnid is the one who is right. She is my only friend. The only one who I can rely upon now. Ryan F-Freeman: But she is the enemy! Thomas: Definitely Airachnid's doing. at the Autobot base, Thomas carries Henry through the Groundbridge. Fluttershy steps forward Fluttershy: Henry? What happened to you? Matau T. Monkey: Airachnid corrupted him, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Oh, no! Are you okay, Henry? Garfield: C'mon, Henry. Tell Fluttershy if you are okay. Henry: I'm fine, Fluttershy. But you never liked me. You just thought I was a totally team washout. Sir Daniel Fortesque: A team washout? What are you talking about? Henry: And from now on, Cluttershy, we are no longer friends. yelling HAVE YOU GOT THAT?! starts to cry Mordecai: Dude, why are you so mean to Fluttershy? Henry: Because, she betrayed me! All of you did! Sir Daniel Fortesque: We do not betray you! Wreck-it Ralph: Dan is right. Fluttershy is just trying to be kind to you, Henry. Ratchet: Thomas. Get Henry into that room with James before he takes his rudeness too far. Thomas: Right. Henry into a glass room where James is Ryan F-Freeman: Crash. Go and comfort Fluttershy. goes and comforts Fluttershy Crash Bandicoot: There, there, Flutteshy. Shh. Gordon: Come on, Toby, Edward. We're going back there to find Airachnid. Rigby: And Gordon. I think that Matau, Crash and Ryan would do the same. Gordon: sighs What don't you understand, Rigby? This is between Airachnid, me, Toby and Edward. runs through the Groundbridge, Toby and Edward following. Ryan F-Freeman: Crash and Matau, I think we'd better follow them. Matau T. Monkey: Right, Master Ryan. Let's go. Crash Bandicoot: Fluttershy, now that you're calm. I better go with Matau and Ryan. See you later! trio race through the Groundbridge Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan